


better than chocolate

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: Little ficlet written for the Johnson & Coulson Exchange. Prompt = "comfort food"





	

It’s only her second or third mission after “officially” coming back (she is still not sure what the color of her lanyard means, except she that misses Coulson’s no-levels system) and Daisy is glad that it’s just her and Coulson for this one, and she is glad that it’s an easy one.

When she is back on the Zephyr she goes directly to the kitchen, and without changing out of her mission suit, she makes herself a cup of coffee, dropping to one of the nice chairs at the nice counter (Coulson loves his not-new-anymore toy, but she loves it too) and sighing in relief. She is tired, but good-tired, and nothing that a bit of quiet and a lot of lattes won’t fix.

Then Coulson comes in and drops something on the table, in front of her.

“To go with your coffee.”

He hasn’t changed, either, and for a moment Daisy stares at him, his hair a bit of a mess from having to offer some backup in her fight. 

She looks down.

Coulson has brought her a chocolate bar. One of those old-fashioned ALL CHOCOLATE ones, no weird stuff like coconut or anything that fancy. He knows exactly what she likes.

He doesn’t make an excuse about her using her powers and needing to keep her sugar levels up or something. He just gave her the bar.

As she takes the sweet in her hands a smile and a wave of warmth spreads across her face.

“Ah, yes, I’ve missed this,” she says, almost without thinking.

“What do you mean, this?” Coulson asks, sitting by her side.

Daisy would be embarrassed but she’s actually missed this - not the chocolate bar, but having someone like Coulson think about her, do things for her. She’s missed him, even if they are both tiptoeing around the actual words, and now he’s here sitting close to her at the end of a mission he helped her with and he has given her this shared version of comfort food, and Daisy can’t bring herself to be embarrassed by it.

“You still know I like sweet things,” she says, peeling the wrapper off. “That hasn’t changed.”

She shrugs a bit, and when she is about to bring the chocolate to her mouth Coulson reaches out and stops her, wrapping his hand around hers.

She freezes. For the briefest second - and the plane just takes a turn and the world is a bit lopsided for a moment, Daisy’s stomach doing funny things - Coulson’s fingers dance over her knuckles. Then he pries the chocolate from Daisy’s hand, bringing it to his own mouth.

“Wh-?” Daisy starts, staring as Coulson takes a bite from the bar. Her own mouth hangs open as she doesn’t understand what’s going on.

Coulson happily eats on.

When the chocolate is gone he throughly licks his lips.

“Whaa-?”

Then he leans to her side and presses a kiss against Daisy’s mouth.

_What the-?_

The she tastes it on his lips.

Chocolate.

Sweet.

Smooth, she thinks. Very smooth. Which hasn’t really been a Phil Coulson thing since ages ago, but Daisy feels flattered he turns it on again just for her.

Not that he needed to, but hey.

She still arches one eyebrow, gives him a questioning look when he gently breaks the kiss and pulls away, because _holy shit, Coulson, whaaaaat_.

“You said you liked sweets,” Coulson says, like he was just doing her a favor or something. He has a self-satisfied smirk on his mouth that Daisy is dying to wipe off.

“Some things _have_ changed,” Daisy comments.

That’s when she can see Coulson’s smile beginning to falter, his eyes softening as if ready to plead forgiveness if he misread the situation and bothered Daisy. This time she smiles and presses that smile against Coulson’s sweet and sweeter mouth. He makes a pleased, surprised sound at the hint of tongue (he had been so chaste, so careful, _god she’s missed him_ ) and Daisy grabs him by the collar and pulls him closer.

“I’ve missed you,” she tells him, not wanting to tiptoe ever again.


End file.
